diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
Marie was the mother of Yoshinori and lover of Richter. She was a former maid in the Sakamaki household. Appearance Marie had wavy red hair that reached to her shoulders and golden eyes. She was very beautiful with pale skin. She was average height and had a petite body. She wore a white button blouse and a brown skirt that pasted her knees along with black slippers. When she was still working for the royal family, Marie wore a black maid uniform that was black with long sleeves as long to reached her feet. She also wore a white apron and cape with her tie up Personality Marie was very abusive towards her only son and shown that she didn't love him at all. She was quite lazy since she forced Yoshinori to do all the work on their farm. She had mood swings that she often took on Yoshinori. She was very manipulative towards Yoshinori, falsifying promising him that he'll meet his father if he could finished his farm chores. This shows that Marie wad a cold mother who enjoyed making Yoshinori suffered and showing that she was very sadist. History Marie was a maid in the Sakamaki household before any of the Sakamaki brothers were born. At some point, Marie became the lover of Richter despite the fact that the latter was already having an affair with his sister-in-law, Cordelia. Eventually, she became pregnant with Richter's baby. However, Marie was sent to a farm and there she gave birth to her son who was named Yoshinori. Marie spent her time on the farm reading and not doing any work on the farm. She was extremely abusive towards her son. She forced him to do all the work on the farm. Marie often falsely promised Yoshinori to meet his father if he did all his chores. While unknown to her, Yoshinori already met his father. Marie was unaware of her son was learning about his heritage. Relationships Richter Marie was a mistress to Richter and was madly in love with him. Despite the fact that Richter was already having an affair with his sister-in-law and the the first wife of the Vampire King, Cordelia. However, it's unknown what Richter truly felt about Marie other then sleeping with her. However, Richter had described her as a woman who was shameless. She shown to be fond of the memories she shared with her former lover. Marie's love for Richter seems blinded her to see that he wanted nothing to do with her and only wanted their son so the boy could his heir. Yoshinori Marie had a deeply resentment towards her son. She would abuse him and forced him to do all the farm work. While Marie hated her son, Yoshinori always loved his mother despite her abusive treatment. Marie even lied to him about meeting his father, only for Yoshinori could do the work much faster. Although, Marie was unaware that Yoshinori had already met his father. The only thing other then reading that she enjoyed was mistreating Yoshinori and giving him false hope. Whenever Marie had mood swings she would usually took it on her son. Cordelia It's assumed that Marie hated Cordelia because the latter always had Richter wrapped around her finger. Marie also showed to be jealous of Cordelia for her royal status. Marie was also a personal maid to Cordelia. Trivia * Marie's name means "Sea of bitterness, sea of sorrow, rebellion, wished for child, and mistress or lady of the sea". * Marie was a mistress to Richter, which is odd since he loved Cordelia very much. * It's unknown why she lost her job. * It's revealed that Marie was personal maid to Cordelia. * It's unknown if Marie ever met Richter again. Category:Immortals Category:Servants Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Poor Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supportive Characters Category:Adults Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Parents Category:In Love Characters Category:Mistresses Category:Farmers Category:Flashback Characters